


Opposites Help

by Its_Megan_C



Category: Glenn - Fandom, Merle Dixon - Fandom, Michonne - Fandom, Rick Grimes - Fandom, The Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV), daryl dixon - Fandom, maggie greene - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Megan_C/pseuds/Its_Megan_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Simpson lost her top elite group in a herd of walkers, she doesn't know if they are alive or dead...</p>
<p>She comes across a group and it may just save them all...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~spoilers from season 3 onwards (maybe)~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Help

**Author's Note:**

> ~Starts when the group gets Daryl and Merle out of Woodbury~  
> P.s the 1st chapter is short for now i may add to it...

CHAPTER 1  
Shouting nearby disturbs my sleep. I sit up and grab my green scuffed bag, my knife and bow. I stand up tossing my bag and arrows on my back, looking for the nearest tree to climb for a higher vantage point.  
As I climb the shouting is more intense and I hear gun cocking.  
“WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!!?”  
I look around the trees, there are 6 people.  
“PUT THE GUN DOWN” A man in a ripped shirt, I’m guessing brownish hair swept to the side sort of and in his late 30s says holding a crossbow.  
Another man: shaved head, white vest with a shirt, hand missing – I’m guessing a zombie attack- behind him maybe slightly older came closer to the larger group  
Another man holding a gun in a dark plaid shirt shouting “HEY, HEY, HEY STOP!”  
I look over to the right slightly a woman: early 30s, holding a sword of some kind points it at the guy in the dark plaid shirt “HE TRIED TO KILL ME!”  
There is mixture of shouts from all the people and I can’t quite hear properly I move round the tree to get a better look at them. A Korean looking guy with a woman behind him points a gun at the guy holding the crossbow. I can tell from the shouts that the two guys everyone is going against are probably ‘rednecks’. I reach down for my gun in my holster on my leg I notice it’s on the ground.  
I check around me for any sign of zombies as climb down. As I pick up my gun and put it back in the holster, I kick out the little camp fire and pick up my tags putting them round my neck.  
I hear one of the guys shouting “GET THAT THING OUT MY FACE!”  
“Looks like you’ve gone native little brother”  
I can’t tell who is actually saying it but I’m sure there are two ‘rednecks’ there.  
Do I take my chance? I can’t be out here on my own to long I know that much. I take my bow and load it with an arrow just in case...  
I walk slowly in the direction of the shouting hoping it’s not caused too much zombie activity round the area. I creep slowly, they’re not shouting much anymore.  
“Shut up bro” a redneck voice...  
Ok I thought to soon.  
“Merle SHUT UP!” the same voice again  
“You SHUT UP yourself, you bunch of pussies” The other redneck says “you...”  
I hear a thud; I scale the nearest tree and look down at the group.  
The older redneck ‘Merle’ is on the floor.  
“Asshole” I hear one of them say.  
I climb back down the tree slowly; they are walking back to a car talking. Something about a governor and the crossbow guy saying something about Merle being blood and not trusting the samurai- I’m guessing she has some sort of samurai sword then.  
“Fine we’ll fend for ourselves” the younger redneck says explaining that other people will understand.  
The leader says “there’s got to be something we can do” explaining about something that happened ‘last night’.  
“No him. No me” the crossbow holder states opening the boot of the car “it’s all I can say”.  
He looks at the leader packing some stuff “Take care of yourself, take care of Lil Asskicker” he says with a smile, putting the bag on his back “Carl, he’s one tough kid” he says walking away looking back.  
“DARYL!” The Korean guy shouts.  
Daryl shifts the bag and crossbow walking to his brother “come on bro”.  
I see the rest them shoving stuff in the car. I think it’s my time to leave, they don’t seem very trusting.  
I hear shuffling behind me, as I turn I take my knife out and aim for the head of the zombie jumping at me.  
Dropping the zombie to the ground “poor bastard” I say as I wipe my knife on the zombie’s clothes and walk away from the group. I hear the car moving in the opposite direction. I keep my mind on the where abouts of the rednecks, I don’t fancy running into them anytime soon.¬¬


End file.
